Love Me Tender Sonadow
by Blaqk-Shadow
Summary: Will Shadow find what he's been searching for? Or has he taken on more than he can take? Yes It's A yaoi, yes it's a sonadow if you don't like it pllleasse don't read. . XxXx.
1. Rain

Rain pounded hard against the weak window panes, doing nothing to bring light to the small room where the blue hedgehog lay on the bed quietly, thinking.

For weeks now he had been trying to avoid Shadow, unable to give him a reasonable explanation why he never spoke to him anymore.

He was scared of showing himself up, one time too many Sonic had gone to do things like hold Shadows hand, put his arm around him, and he didn't want Shadow to be angry at him, so the blue hedgehog went everywhere Shadow wasn't and lately it had been working.

But it made him so sad, being on his own all the time.

All he knew was that every time their eyes met, Sonics heart went faster, every time Shadow laughed he wanted to laugh too because he was happy that Shadow was happy.

He'd tried to convince himself it was just a phase.

No luck so far.

He snuggled under the duvet so only a few blue quills could be seen.

He didn't want to eat today.

Who's idea was it that they go to Vectors Summer house down the beach anyway? And why was EVERY bloody one invited???

Well it seemed like everyone, but at the moment more than Tails was a challenge to Sonic. He knew that Tails had noticed he wasn't himself, but he didn't try to convince him into anything otherwise. He'd left Sonic at the house and had gone with, Cream, Amy , Rouge and Vector for a swim earlier that day when the weather had been nicer.

No-one had predicted how quickly and suddenly it was gunna turn.

Whats more, Shadow would be back soon from one of his lonely wanderings where he did nothing but sit and think about guns all the time, and they would only be 2 meters apart, because the house wasn't very big and Shadow had taken the sofa bed on the other side of the room under the window, where it was cold.

"Sonic?"

Tails' voice echoed through the room.

Sonic froze, he just wasn't up to talking right now.

But Tails flew across the room anyway, hovering just above the blue hedgehogs head, which popped out from its blanket sanctuary.

"Why weren't you at the beach?" he inquired his big blue eyes staring at Sonic inquisitively.

"I don't feel very well, sorry buddy but I don't think I'll be up for dinner either, I just need some sleep."

Even as he said it the noise from downstairs grew louder as everyone piled into the dining room for tea.

"Well..ok, but don't forget, Knuckles is looking for you, he found a really cool thing apparently. I'll tell him not to disturb you 'til tomorrow, Sleep well Sonic!" and he left the room.

Sonic turned over to face the window feeling bad for lying to Tails.

::DOWNSTAIRS::

The ultimate life form stood in a corner quietly rain dripping off of his ears so he made his own small indoor puddle just beneath him. He had sent Tails up to check on Sonic just in case he wasn't there, although come to think of it he hadn't seen him all day...

After a little while the fox came downstairs and shrugged in a half hearted kinda way.

"Not very well, I dunno, maybe he'd feel better with some Ice Cream Amy made"

Amy came out the kitchen with about 7 big bowls of ice cream for everyone, 2 of which got immediately snatched up by Vector as he stood there grinning to himself.

"Khya! VECTOR you greedy fool don't eat it all! I better take this up to Sonic, oh he'd be so grateful to see me when I have such lovely ice cream for his poor tummy" and with that she drifted into her own little world of ice cream and weddings with Sonic.

Shadow wandered over and took a bowl from her with a smile (which hurt him greatly to do but sacrifices have to be made.)

"No worries Amy, you look rushed off of your feet, I'll take this to Sonic and when he's better you'll be the first to know"

"Really?"

"Truly" - Translation – Chyeah right.

Amy went back to the kitchen to help Cream make more Ice-Cream and Shadow left for the quite slumber of upstairs.

::UPSTAIRS::

Sonic could hear the muffled sounds of someone coming up the stairs, which really was the last thing he needed.

"Sonic"?

Shadow entered the room, placing the bowl on the table next to him. He crept in quietly and sat down on the bed next to the hedgie shaped bulge.

Sonic didn't wanna come out and face Shadow, but he supposed he had no choice.

The blue hedgehog sat up and turned around to face the darker form.

"Why have you been ignoring me Sonic?"

Oh Crap.

"Well I've just been busy and..."

"Don't lie to me Sonic, I can tell, you were all weird with me. For a while we really got to know each other and its like you just went off me."

"It's not like that Shadow, I sw-"

"THEN WHAT IS IT LIKE HUH SONIC??? WHAT MAKES YOU SO AMAZING YOU CAN TREAT EVERYONE ELSE LIKE CRAP????"

Before Sonic had a chance to explain or argue back, Shadow had grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him towards his chest and kissed him, his lips warm and tingling.

"Sonic The Hedgehog, I love you, and I don't care who knows".

"Shadow..."

They fell down together onto the bed, holding each other close, "I love you too".

TBC.


	2. Want

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot.**

The rain stopped but the windows still remained blurred with mist and water.

The black hedgehog nibbled the ear tenderly of the other, who squirmed a little and blushed.

"Shaaddooowww, stop that" said Sonic, his muzzle growing reddened by the second.

"Why? I know you like it." grinned Shadow evilly.

"Thats not the point Shads..Shads, what you doing? Shads..SHADOW!!"

Sonic squealed as the dark hedgehog pounced on him and nibbled and licked his ear, which he knew was Sonics weak spot.

Out of the corner of his eye, Shadow spotted the pinky-yellow liquid in a bowl that used to be ice cream.

God knows what they must think downstairs.

::DOWNSTAIRS::

Tails looked about him from his comfortable place besides the fire with Knuckles. Cheese, Cream, Amy and Charmy where playing monopoly in the corner with some marshmallows instead of characters...of course.

"Hey Knuckles, what happened to Shadow?"

"I dunno, being moody and sullen must wear you out after a while I guess."

Tails 'hmmd' in agreement and stared across the room at Amy who was laughing at a joke Charmy had just told. And he sighed. Why couldn't she like him instead of Sonic?

"KING ME!!!!!!! Screamed Knuckles, making poor Tails leap out of his chair in alarm.

::UPSTAIRS::

"Amy made you ice – cream" Shadow randomly blurted out.

"Way to kill a mood Shads".

The black hedgehog climbed off of the bed (and Sonic) to go get the bowl and spoon and returned with it.

"Er, I'm not hungry."

"Well I'm not eating it, I don't eat, now shut the hell up goddammit and EAT" scowled Shadow with a spoon of slush to Sonics mouth.

Sonic pushed himself up and quietly ate the sweet slush on a spoon.

"See, wasn't so bad was it?" smirked Shadow, as he continued to spoon-feed Sonic until it was all gone. At least now they wouldn't have Amy dragging around asking a bazillion and one questions about what was wrong with her ice cream, why hadn't he eaten it, was he ill and blah.

Shadow licked the bowl messily to make a complete job of it.

"You missed a bit." remarked the blue hedgehog.

"Huh?" Shadow stared into the bowl, confused.

Sonic sat forward and licked the tiny drop of ice-cream off of Shadows face, smiling.

Then their lips connected in a sweet and tender kiss and they fell backwards amongst the sheets, the bowl falling to the floor onto the rug.

Sonic could feel Shadows hands wandering over his body, up the inside of his leg as they continued to embrace, their kisses becoming harder and deeper as the blue and black became entwined as one.

Shadow knew that he shouldn't enjoy this.

How could he feel love? He hadn't been born, he had been made.

In Sonics image.

Maybe this was meant to be, Maria had given him so much when they had been together, could he give that to someone else?

::FLASHBACK::

Shadow sat on a hill alone, and crying. He would never do so in front of anyone, he started to in front of Rouge once and it had freaked her out so much he couldn't bring himself to do it again.

He had a long cut down his face from where his tears had blurred his vision and he'd crashed into a rock. The one he was now sitting on.

He had heard Sonic before he'd seen him, dashing about as usual trying to find something new and exciting to do.

Before he knew it, there was a blue furry arm around his shoulders, and Sonics emerald eyes where studying him with concern.

_Concern_...

The blue hedgehog had sat and listened to all Shadow had had to say, cleaned up his cut, and helped him home.

And it was that day the Ultimate Life Forms usual cold and stony composure shattered.

So when Sonic had started to stay away from him.

It killed him. There was no other pain like it.

No other feeling.

::END OF FLASHBACK::

Some emotions cannot be described in words alone.

Like the one he was experiencing now. It was everything, Love, Lust, Happiness.

To the dark form, Sonic was everything.

And they held onto each other tighter still, as both hedgehogs began feeling more passionate with every second that goes by.

But the blue half stopped for a while and thought.

"What is it"?

Teasingly, the blue hedgehog replied, "If we're ever going to show our faces downstairs again, I can't go down with this" and he looked down to where the Passion had grown the most. ^.^^.^.

Shadow blushed deeply and giggled like a girly teenager.

"I've, I've never, before." said Shadow.

"Well no I mean you wouldn't have had with a guy before would you?"

"No. I mean, I've, NEVER, done anything before. I've not even had a girlfriend".

Sonic "OMG you must be joking me, when you look like that, you've never had one?"

The dark hedgehog blushed more.

"Well then, I guess it's up to me. Don't worry Shadow, I love you so much, your safe with me."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

After a small fleeting kiss, Sonic switched places with Shadow and pushed his erection slowly into his hot body, not wanting to hurt him or scare him in anyway.

But the black hedgehog whimpered slightly even so, through fear and nerves more than pain, but when his lover thrust into him, it felt so good he never wanted it to stop.

And although Sonic knew he should go slowly, he couldn't help but quickly pick up speed holding onto his shoulders and shoving himself inside Shadow hard, soon they were both near the point of climax and they sweat out their passion as Sonic let a low moan escape his throat.

"Sonic...Sonic..I..love...you, aurgh!" he whispered as they both came at the same time.

Eventually their panting subsided and they went back to holding each other.

"Sonic, downstairs can wait right?".


	3. Coming Out The Hedgie Closet

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot.**

"Shadow? Are we like, uh, together now? Are you my boyfriend?"

"Uh-huh"

"Are we gunna tell anyone?"

The black hedgehog shifted uncomfortably.

"Do you wanna?"

"You bet Shads, I'm not worried about who knows about us. But maybe we should wait a while, this would be a bit of a shock to everyone"

"I guess." said Shadow sitting up.

He shifted away from Sonic and clasped his knees with his arms, looking away.

"Shadow?"

"I don't know what to do. I haven't felt this way since Maria, it's so confusing. How do you do this sort of thing, I mean I don't know anything."

Sonic sat up too and nuzzled the dark forms neck lightly and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I understand".

"You do?" asked Shadow looking down into the emerald eyes of his lover, the wild fire of his own blood crimson eyes calming.

"Anything you want Shadow, I'll get it, anything you need you'll have. You can tell me anything, because I love you, and thats what love is."

"Lets go downstairs Shads". Whispered Sonic.

"You first?" said the black hedgehog getting up off of the bed.

"No" replied Sonic also standing and taking his hand. "Together".

So they wandered downstairs the laughter and chatter emitting from the room next to them.

"Maybe we should just wait until someone notices?" whispered Shadow,

"Sounds good to me" replied Sonic with a nervous smile.

They took a deep breath in and opened the door.

The first thing Sonic experienced was a small pink blur (otherwise known as Amy) throwing herself at him.

"Oh Soniku! You're better! I knew my ice-cream would work! Ooh! Seeing as you like it so much I'll go make some more! Cream, you coming?"

"Sure Amy!"

"Phew"

"No kidding, I don't think I could hack it if SHE were the first one to find out. Said Sonic " I want people to know about us before we get smashed to death with a two ton Piko-Piko".

Although the dark hedgehog liked to appear tough, he gripped Sonics hand a little tighter for support.

Together they went to the part of the room where everyone else ( bar Rouge, seeing as she was passed out with a martini glass in her hand) and sat quietly on the sofa, where Shadow , although still clutching Sonics hand and siting very close to him gazed in the other direction.

Espio smiled companionably at them from over his book (Ninja Training - They Are Doing It Wrong 2) but when looking back did a complete double take, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"You, and you, and what? Your like...WHAT??!!??"

"Hey Espio whats eating you?"asked Knuckles turning round, a sellotaped chess piece in his hand (he had crushed it in an earlier game)

"Wha????"

Shadow maintained his normal cold composure, and viewed the pair of them as little more than an annoyance.

Sonic, however, blushed like a fool and scratched his ear with his free hand nervously.

"Well me and Shadow are kinda, well, in a way we're, are we? Well we're..."

"We're boyfriends" said Shadow shortly cutting through Sonics babble, making the blue hedgehog turn a deep plum-like colour.

O.o.

"Your GAY"? shouted Knuckles.

"Who's gay?" said Tails and Vector together

"Its, Its really not a big deal, is it Shads?"

Shadow shook his head.

After a small silence Vector suddenly burst out laughing.

"You guys, you really had me!"he said and the others visibly relaxed and laughed along quietly.

Shadow, however, raised an eyebrow and poked Sonic in the knee.

"Huh?"

***L-I-C-K***

Sonic started to giggle like a school boy and kicked his legs against the chair.

"Oh my actual god" was all Knuckles had to say.

"Hey guys, I have Ice-Cream"! Shouted Amy from the kitchen.

Cream came in with two bowls, one for her and one for Charmy.

"Ooh, Mr Sonic, are you and Mr. Shadow an item now?" she asked, her big eyes staring at them in happiness "How wonderful"!

"WHAT??!!??" screamed Amy, her face red with fury.

"You and HIM? But Soniku, I love you!!! Ahhhh!" ***runs away***

Cream carried on smiling and it seemed to rub off on everyone else.

"Well so long as Sonics happy, thats all that matters, right buddy?" said Tails with a big grin and a thumbs up.

"You bet Tails" said Knuckles, "Besides, means more hot tail for us now Sonic and Shadow are off the scene eh boys?"

Even Shadow laughed, and after a quick trip to the kitchen, the whole gang (minus Amy) sat around laughing and eating munch like nothing had happened. Cream and Charmy soon left for bed, Rouge hadn't budged, but every so often Vector would poke her to check she was alive (however her death like grip meant no-one could remove the Martini glass), Tails fell asleep on the sofa.

Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow, Espio and Vector decided to amuse themselves in a game of truth or dare.

And seeing as they'd all had quite a bit to drink, they found everything 10X more amusing than it would be normally.

"Ok, ok," slurred Knuckles, "Vector, I dare you to give Rouge a make-over ^.^"

"Oh lord, good luck if she wakes up Vec!" said Sonic, slumped against the arm of the chair.

"All Righty! Leave this to me!" said Vector stumbling off into the kitchen and rooting around in the drawers. He returned with a board marker and some sellotape and got to work., while the others laughed.

"Alright, while Vectors doing that, Shadow Truth or Truth?"

"Huh? Whe- (*hic*) Where did the Dare go?" asked Shadow.

"Vector ate it" said Espio

***laughs all round***

"You always have Dares, you cannot have another one, I, I forbid it" answered Knuckles smiling in a drunken way.

"Ok then , eh, eh eh, TRUTH"

"Good Choice Sir" said Espio downing a larger.

"If on Sonics life, you had to sleep with anyone else, who would it be"?

"OOOOOOHHHHH" giggled Sonic.

"Owned!" called Vector from behind the chair from where he had finally finished attacking Rouge.

Rouge the bat, had her ears sellotaped to her head, a mustache and beard any man would be proud of, black gothy transvestite looking make up on and in big letters there was the word: FAKE and a boob pointing arrow.

"I KNEW IT!" Shouted Espio attempting to stand and failing miserably.

"Well?" asked Knuckles once he'd stopped laughing

"Er...*looks at Sonic who looks back at him highly amused* ooh ooh, ME!"

"OWNED" shouted Espio and Vector.

"Holy Geeze, check out the time, I'm ready to drop" said Sonic.

"Yeah, & I wanna get out of here before Rouge wakes up" said Knuckles

"Oh god, right lets go!!" said Espio, crawling across the room to his downstairs bedroom that he and Vector shared.

"Wait for me" said Vector stumbling close behind him.

"See you guys in the morning" smiled Knuckles, going to bed also.

Sonic stood up and crossed the room to cover Tails up, he looked so cute, it made him Smile.

He felt Shadows hand on his shoulder "I love you so much" he whispered.

Sonic smiled and took Shadows hand. "I love you too."

Together they went back upstairs, and collapsed on the bed together, in an embrace.


	4. Mover

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot.**

The gorgeous sunlight poured in through the gaps in the curtains as the dawn came, creating contrasting patterns of black and white, light and dark, all around the room, where two lovers lay arm in arm in a sweet embrace.

To a watcher, the pair could be dreaming shared dreams of anything, but a closer look showed that the darker hedgehog was not asleep, and that he hadn't been for hours.

Shadow the hedgehog lay there quietly., fighting with his thoughts once more.

Because nothing went this right, not for him.

He wanted to wake Sonic up, but whenever he went to do it he saw his peaceful face and heard his contented sighs and just couldn't bear to do it.

At roughly 6:30 AM, early risers could look out of their window and see the speeding black and red blur that was Shadow, as he darted along cliff tops, in and out of the ocean foam, nothing but birdsong for company.

They only had 2 days left at the Beach House and Shadow wanted them to be as amazing and loving and fun for Sonic as possible.

At 7:00 AM, Sonic the hedgehog was woken up by his dark love, who held a tray burdened with flowers, pancakes and maple syrup.

"Aw Shadow, you didn't have to".

"I know, no-one tells me what to do remember? I wanted to, because I've been thinking about things."

"What things?"

"You'll see" replied Shadow with a happy smile.

The rest of the day was an amazing happy blur.

In the morning Shadow and Sonic had gone racing down the beach and along the cliffs, occasionally colliding into each other The weather had stayed gorgeously warm, and the two hedgehogs soon had to stop in the shade, weak with laughter.

"Hey come on Sonic, lets go in the sea!"

Sonics heart dropped. By now the others had also arrived at the beach (even Rouge though she was staying in the shade herself) and he didn't want to make a big scene.

"I, Nah, come on Shadow lets do something else".

Shadow (up to his ankles in deep turquoise ocean) stared blankly at Sonic.

"Why?"

"Erm I...I Can't Swim" muttered Sonic blushing deeply.

Shadow smiled and held out his hand to Sonics, who took it.

"Close your eyes" said Shadow.

The blue form did as he was told, and slowly he felt his feet, then his legs, then his back get covered by the warm water as Shadow walked him through.

The two eventually came out into the ocean and were up to their necks in warm sea.

Sonic opened his eyes to see nothing but water all around him, but instead of panicking like he usually did, he grinned.

"I knew I could do it" he smirked and he splashed Shadow to show his thanks.

"Hey faker!" shouted the dark hedgehog splashing him back.

They laughed and played in the water for what seemed like hours until it got cooler and Shadow had to drag Sonic out.

After a quick meal back at the beach house, the pair sat on the grass outside the beach house watching clouds, most of which looked weirdly like Vector.

Shadow had been shifty for the last half an hour, thoughts running through his head of what a great day it had been and what they should do next.

But before he couldn't let go of the thought that was haunting him most.

"Hey Sonic, do you ever think about the future?" asked Shadow, trying his hardest to make it sound like an offhand question.

"Eh, sometimes, but who needs the future when we're living it right now" he replied in his usual confident manner.

He sat up to stare into the crimson eyes.

"Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could come and live with you, on your island."

"Of course you can! But wont you need to pack everything up and junk? Maybe we have to get Vector to help you move. Where is it you live"?

"I don't"

"Huh?"

Shadow sat up and hugged his knees to his chest

"I stay on the ARK still. I mean, I know all my bad memory's are there, but ALL my memories are there".

Sonic was about to say something when Shadow grabbed his hand with excitement and adventure gleaming in his eyes.

"But I'm not tied to that any more Sonic, I have you now and you and me will go everywhere and create new memories"

The blue hedgehog kissed the black tenderly.

"You know what, this can be the start of something amazing!"

TBC.


	5. Suprise!

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot.**

The holiday was over far too quickly and everyone had gathered together outside Vector's beach-house to say their goodbyes.

Team Chaotix where going back to their detective agency on the edge of the city, waiting for new work and money as always. A taxi was there waiting to take them back, slowly clocking up money as they dragged out the hugs and waves as long as they could.

Rouge of course, was getting ready to fly off in search of shiny things and new adventures. And was being closely watched by Knuckles, who was being flown back to his island with Cream, Amy and Tails in the X tornado.

Sonic and Shadow would get home using Shadows chaos control so they could leave at any time.

Eventually, Team C where driven away back to the busy city where they would sit and do nothing in the hope some work might come their way whilst Espio went back to his rigorous ninja training.

Tails started up the engine, and even now, as Sonic stood with his boyfriend Amy gave him a big pink hug and gushed "Oh Sonic! I just know I'll see you again soon my hero!!"

Soon enough Sonic and Shadow were alone and with a bright flash from the Dark hedgehog they were home.

The word sounded foreign to Shadow, strange, a place he could call his.

It was weird.

It was wonderful.

Sonic turned to his black love with a smile ''We're home''.

X ONE MONTH LATER X

Shadow ran through his house and crashed into the bathroom to bury his head into the toilet bowel once more.

For a week now he'd had this dizzy nauseous feeling, he didn't wanna eat and what he did want was junk food and on and on it went. He was sick of it. The doctors had put it down to some food poisoning (through Sonics god-awful Mexican cooking he was trying no doubt).

After a while the feeling subsided and Shadow washed himself up and flumped onto the sofa into red velvety mush. He soon felt Sonics hands on his forehead in concern.

"Nope, can't be food poisoning." he muttered. "Maybe it would be better if I took your mind off of it..."

And with that, the blue hedgehog grabbed Shadow and pulled him into an embrace.

"Sonic come on I'm not well!"

"Then you must lie down" said Sonic with a grin, dragging the dark form through the living room and into the bedroom.

Shadow didn't mind so much because it meant he didn't have to move.

Sonic didn't push it however, because of course Shadow had never been ill before so he decided to be nice about it, even though it was probably nothing more than an extreme cold.

So he patted him in a cute but rather patronizing manner and kept his head cool and gave him fluids and all the rest of it (no NOT those kind of fluids) and tucked him up safe and warm, snuggling in beside him.

The sun was setting now, and although the blue hedgie wanted nothing more than to race around his island a few times, maybe even travel into the city a while, he couldn't leave the darker on his own.

So he stayed in whilst the sun's fire creeped in through the open window warming the room immensely and making them both far more comfortable.

"I love you Sonic"

"Huh?"

Sonic sat up and looked into his dark loves crimson eyes.

"I don't tell you enough. You've given me everything and anything I could ever have dreamed of, emotion, love, freedom, a home. And yet theres nothing I can give you. No-one wold want what I have to offer, a cold soul with nothing but bad memories and the occasional anger problem where I try to kill my own boyfriend." Shadow suddenly sounded on the verge of tears, clutching the pillow

and trying hard to stem his emotion.

Sonic came down and nuzzled the back of Shadows neck and wrapped his ams around him.

"You've given me more than you'll ever know Shadow. You don't need to think about those things now ok? Ssh."

Gradually, the sobs became quieter as the blue hedgehog stroked the dark quills of his lover whispering calming things into his ear.

::FLASHBACK::

"I'd love you through anything."

Sonic whispered as the two lay in the grass watching the stars outside Vectors house.

It was their last day.

It was their best.

They'd laughed, cried, whispered and shouted, argued, made love, and now the time had come for them to just relax and be with each other.

"Promise?"

"Promise".

::END OF FLASHBACK::

Shadow turned round to stare into the emerald eyes he knew so well.

"What?" asked Sonic.

"I'm pregnant."

TBC.


	6. Dark Mama

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot.**

Sonics face broke out into the biggest smile Shadow had ever seen, like he was smiling from the very middle of himself.

"Really?"

"You're ok?" asked Shadow, becoming tense and nervous.

"Are you kidding? I'm going to be a father! I love you so much Shadow!!" and the blue hedgehog flung himself onto his dark and pregnant lover in delight.

Suddenly, Shadow broke down into tears into Sonics sapphire fur, clinging onto him, as if for safety.

The blue hedgehog wiped away the tears in concern and looked confusedly at the black hedgehog.

"Whats wrong?"

"I, I don't know what to do. I'm scared Sonic, scared I'll do something that'll hurt them or you'll leave me and I'll be on my own, or I'll get so weak and fat Amy will beat me uppppp!"

Sonic stifled a snort and stroked Shadows quills.

"Shadow this is normal ok? I'm here, I'll never leave you, and Amy would have a hard time beating you up if you were passed out."

A small laugh emitted from the dark lips as he pulled his lover closer towards him and nuzzled into his tummy fur.

"When are we going to tell everyone?" asked Shadow.

"Err, Well, Knuckles and Tails are coming over tomorrow, we were going to go out but if you need me to be here with you I'll stay, you need lots of TLC right now."

"Why?"

Sonic blinked at him, confusion hazing his emerald eyes.

"Well, because you're pregnant Shads, and you know."

*Blink*

"Don't you know?"

Shadow sat up and shook his head. "So tell me."

"Well...Er" the blue hedgie shifted about uncomfortably.

"Hold on I'll make us a drink" mumbled Shadow, heaving himself off of the bed to the kitchen, the room spinning around his head.

He felt someone push him back onto the bed firmly.

"I'll get it Shads don't be silly."

Sonic walked through to the kitchen and poured a glass of water for Shadow and made himself a coffee. He couldn't believe this was happening, he was going to be a FATHER.

Father...father...father...dad....

Suddenly panic and fear rose up inside Sonic, he just wasn't READY to be a father, what was he going to do how was he going to cope * panic *

But when he returned to the bedroom to see his dark love lying on the bed, one arm above his head and the other hand on his tummy, a smile on his face and the the most loving look in his eyes, it made Sonic realized this was exactly what he'd been looking for all along.

However the smile faded when Shadow stared blankly at his water.

"No coffee???" he asked with an innocent expression. "I has no coffee?"

"No, too much caffeine"

"No alchy either?"

"No alcohol."

"No beer, champagne, coffee, tea?"

"NO shads."

"Why?"

Sonic placed his coffee on the nightstand and realized Shadow really didn't have a clue, which although it was sweet also happened to be ridiculously terrifying.

"Shadow whatever you eat and drink the baby eats and drinks, alcohol and excessive caffeine will hurt it, which is why you need lots of TLC, because we want you as relaxed as possible."

"But...I can run around though?"

"At supersonic chaos speed? No Shadow, sorry dear."

:(

"WELL I.."

Sonic put a finger to his lovers lips to shush him, which got nibbled a little but never mind.

"Hey you said you weren't well" whispered Sonic as he pushed Shadow down into the pillow and put his arm around him.

"Sleep."

.XxXx. _D_A_Y_B_R_E_A_K .XxXx.

Shadow slept through to mid-day. When he woke up, not only where Tails and Knuckles there, but Rouge and Blaqk too.

He crept through the door near to the kitchen where Sonic and Knuckles where talking near the fridge, Knuckles with a concerned look on his face, and Sonic pouring 4 cups of coffee and one cup of mineral water.

"Sonic, what's wrong? I'm scared, has something happened with you and Shadow?"

"No, yes, well, something HAS happened with us, and it's AMAZING, but I'm scared what everyone will think."

"Sonic how long have you known me? Really you should know by now you can tell me anything."

The blue hedgehog sighed and then gave his red friend, the biggest grin in the world.

"I'm gunna be a father! Shadows pregnant!!"

*Cicadas*

"Whu, Why now, what how?"

*smile*

"Weird Congrats mate, come on lets go tell the others!!"

"OK!!"

Sonic bounded off into the living room, and Knuckles was about to follow when he saw a dark quill poking around the edge of the door.

"Shadow?"

Shadow peeked round the door.

"Come on man, do you want Sonic to get all the glory? Your gunna be a mama!!!!" smirked Knuckles avoiding a hit from said Dark mama.


	7. Torn

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot.**

Over the next few months Shadow got fat very quickly, much to his disappointment.

He was annoyed. At everything, anything that breathed too loudly, anything that looked funny or smelled anything but daisies. He was hacked he now flopped instead of sat, people gave him comforting looks when he went to the nearest town or city and he was constantly being helped.

But the most annoying thing had to be Rouge and Blaqk's reactions.

As cousins they where RIDICULOUSLY similar and some gene fucked up somewhere making Blaqk a hedgie bat.

She was tall for her age (17), different shades of black and grey, with stunning sea blue eyes and long quills.

They had both gone out instantly and had come back with the biggest load of newborn hedgie gear they could find. This was comforting in a way to know that Blaqk was so keen on the idea as she often had a wandering eye for Sonic, which worried him immensely as he didn't want to have to resort to beating a girl hedgie bat to death with his pregnant tummy.

Sonic had always put down any feelings towards her when Shadow had asked, but it never eased his mind.

Because he never knew where Sonic WENT, he was always going out, where the fuck was OUT?

Maybe it was this new feeling that made him so doubtful of his lover and soon to be parent.

Whenever he told someone they always said the word 'hormones' to him like he was supposed to know what the hell 'hormones' are.

Sounded like some sort of Eggman creation, but people always said it so lightly like it was an expected thing of him.

Happy, sad, happy, sad, happy, sad, happy and on and on and on, was Eggman playing with his mind? Where these 'hormones' planted in his brain?

Why was it only the girls seemed to understand about them?

Shadow settled onto his favorite squishy chair in the living room with a big mug of honey and blackcurrant and let his mind flow.

**Sonics POV **

9:00 PM

Sonic the hedgehog sat at the bar with a beer and sighed, having spent the entire day away from his lover.

He downed his pint and signaled the bartender for another.

He came over with it and looked at him with concern.

"This is your 6th Sonic, are you sure coz from what I've heard you have bigger things to deal with now."

"I'll look after him" responded a voice now approaching the bar.

Blaqk the hedgehog approached delicately and sat on a stool close to Sonic.

"A Margarita for me".

She looked at Sonic with consideration, her ice blue eyes reading the worry lines on his face.

"Whats up sugar?"

Sonic didn't even register he was being spoken too for a while, just drunkenly turned to her with a dazed look.

He then sighed once more, drank a little and looked at her in despair.

"I just feel like somethings WRONG you know, I mean I'm happy about Shadow and the babies but..."

And he went on to explain everything he was worried about, and Blaqk sat and listened, sipping her drink carefully.

When he finally stopped, Sonic had had 3 more drinks and was having trouble thinking straight.

"I have to go home." he said.

Blaqk considered making him stay, get him drunk and take him home, but then she thought of Shadow and his unborn babies, and even she couldn't bring herself.

"Ok, make sure you take care of yourself. I better be heading too I'm staying round Rouges tonight, should be a blast." she said, standing and putting her bag over her arm with a smile.

Sonic tried to stand too, but failed and fell into Blaqk's arms.

"Hey now ,careful! Nearly had me over!"

But Sonic wasn't listening.

His eyes where already closed and he was already going to kiss her.

_Shadows POV _

Shadow looked at the clock, it was 11 PM already, Where was he?

He stroked his stomach and worried in the dark.

And while he cried,

His Partner

His Lover

His Friend

His Soul mate

Betrayed him.


	8. Mood Swings

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot.**

At roughly 7:30 the next morning, Shadow the hedgehog heard the front door slam and he struggled to push his weary body out of his chair, where he had stayed awake all night long waiting for Sonic to come back.

The blue hedgehog had been hoping that Shadow was asleep in bed, curled round in a ball, his cuddling his stomach like usual, but saw no-one lying amongst the cool duvet covers waiting for him. In fact it didn't look like anyone had slept there all night.

But he heard the sound of a moving chair in the living room and the floor creaking under bare black feet.

When Sonic looked around the wall to see that Shadow had in fact been awake all night for him, his heart broke in two.

The black hedgehog moved slowly around the room waiting for him, his eyes inflamed, his ears drooped and his un-gloved paws constantly massaging his tummy, keeping their babies safe.

Shadow suddenly became aware he was being watched and turned to see Sonic standing in the doorway and rushed to him, holding him tight.

"Soniku!!!!"

He almost cried, it was a tender moment, worry and fear vanished, but unfortunately the hormones did not.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU THINK YOU CAN STAY OUT GOD-KNOWS-WHERE ALL NIGHT, NOT EVEN TELL ME AND NOT SAY ANYTHING WHEN YOU EVEN GET HERE???? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU????"

Shadows crimson eyes filled with rage and he began to push Sonic away from him.

"But, but you're ok, you're ok, and that's what matters I suppose, yes"

He smiled.

"Coffee? Did you have a good time?"

And he skipped to the kitchen.

Sonic tried to remember to never, ever get anyone pregnant again.

He wandered over to the kitchen and took charge of the coffee, firmly telling Shadow to go to bed, which he sulkily did, while he finished making the two steaming mugs.

Re-entering the bedroom, Sonic almost choked on his coffee when he saw Shadow laying in the bed, a rise in the sheet that most defiantly was not a mug.

"Sonic, I'm gunna need your help to get rid of this otherwise I'll nevverrr sleep" said the black and red form teasingly.

"Shadow, I mean do you really think that.. I mean you're PREGNANT and everything and well, maybe we better Wahhh!!!!"

Shadow clearly hadn't listened to a word Sonic had said and had pushed him onto the bed , a seducing but slightly sadistic grin emerging on his face.

"Health risk Shadow!" shouted Sonic desperately "We have no information on this, you've been up all night, I've been out and Ahhhh"

Ignoring his lovers desperate pleas Shadow bit hard onto Sonics neck, making him change his mind about putting his dark hedgie lover off of the idea.

The blue fur became at one with the black and Shadow pressed himself hard onto Sonic before laying down on his chest

~'A Tease?'~ the thought ran through the blue brain.

"Shads?"

*Zzzzz*

Sonic rolled his eyes, kinda happy that he was finally asleep but all the while the events of the night before played in his mind.

Seeing Blaqk,

Drinking with Blaqk,

Getting Drunk,

Leaning in...

Thank god he didn't kiss her.

He had spent the rest of that night sobering up in the cold night air watching the stars, wondering about everything.

Was this what he wanted?

Sometimes he thought of running, and leaving Shadow behind, but when he saw his black and red love decorating the spare bedroom, purple paint on his nose, he knew that his adventure was really just beginning.

(TBC)


	9. Baby Love

Sonic woke up about midday with the biggest pile of leaflets he had ever seen next to his bed. Shadow had been to the hospital, picked up every bit of information he could about having sex whilst being pregnant and had brought it home, clearly a sort of apology for falling asleep earlier.

Sonic rolled his eyes and climbed out of bed, scratching his quills and wandered into the living room where Tails and Knuckles where eating pizza with Shadow, all of them noming quietly and watching the football game (Verona City V Daversham United) and absent mindedly shouting at the screen.

Hearing moving sounds behind him, Shadow looked round to see the blue hedgehog looking slightly confused hanging about in the doorway.

"Hey, Goooood morning stranger"

"How come you guys are here?" asked Sonic, directing the question mainly at Knuckles whom he had seen even less of than Tails recently.

"We're taking you out in the X Tornado, gonna do something together, seems like forever since we actually went out, Shads rung us about an hour ago and we've been waiting for you to get up, alright for some eh Tails?"

Tails giggled and chewed off a bit of pepperoni from his slice.

Sonic grinned, it HAD been a long time, and although he loved Shadow he had to be with his friends too.

"Ok, I'll jump in the shower and be right with you."

"Ok" said Tails giving him a thumbs up.

As the azure hedgehog went to the bathroom, Shadow got up and followed him, unnoticed by his two guests who where screaming "It's NOT offside, It's NOT OFF SIIIDDDEEE!!!!RAWR!!!!"

Sonic noticed Shadows reflection in the mirror as he came in.

"What time do you want me back?"

"9"

"Aww, Shads! Come on!"

"You're seeing them again tomorrow, I've invited everyone round"

Sonic pouted and gave Shadow 'the eyes'.

"Can't I have any fun?"

The black and red hedgehog grinned sexily and approached the blue wrapping his arms around his waist and whispering,

"Oh you can. Why do you think I want you back at 9 huh?"

*blush*

"Be a good boy for me eh?" smirked Shadow, winking and departing the bathroom, leaving Sonic standing there, grinning like an idiot, a spark in his eye.

Half an hour later, the guys had gone, leaving Shadow to ponder about what he was going to do with his day. In an hour he'd sorted the bedroom out with blue and red candles, roses (Sonic liked all the mushy stuff) and champagne (which Shadow mournfully placed on the table, obviously not being allowed to drink any himself).

He stood back and admired his handiwork, deciding it was disgustingly cute, Sonic would love it..

Shadow caught himself staring at the forbidden cupboard at the side of the room, called so because Sonic had always said it was too messy to even think about approaching.

"Hmph"

Shadow opened the door and saw nothing but two cardboard boxes.

"Messy indeed" he muttered dragging the smaller of the two boxes out of the cupboard to be nosy.

There was a photo album inside, with All different pictures of Sonic when he was younger, Sonic on his bike, Sonic getting his first pair of sneakers, Sonic with his parents...

It made Shadow sad that he didn't have a photo album for his blue hedgehog to find.

"Mind you" he said "What would be in it?"

But he smiled and patted his tummy thinking of a new album they can make together as a new family...

.XxXxNIGHTxXxX.

Sonic the hedgehog collapsed in the living room when the distinct sound of Marvin Gaye came to his ears from the bedroom and he sees his love come from the bathroom, fluffy furred with a towel round his waist and head into the bedroom, where Sonic quietly followed before snaking his arms around his lovers waist, removing the towel.

"Welcome home" growled Shadow , turning round and eying up his undresser, before pouncing him to the bed causing the duvet and rose petals to engulf them, Marvin crooning in the background.

iLets Get it on, ah Yeah, Let's get it on /i

Sonic let out a moan of ecstasy when Shadow nibbled his ears gently and let his hands wander freely, exploring Sonics sapphire body, taking in everything.

Suddenly, a wild gleam appeared in the emerald eye as he used Shadows wandering hands against him to switch places, earning confused looks from his now helpless black lover.

Sonics lips met Shadows in a passionate kiss, dominating him completely as he took hold of the black hedgehogs wrists and held them above his head.

The heat grew as kisses where planted on Shadows neck, his torso, all the while his hands being above his head,rendering him helpless.

His breathing grew louder as Sonic delicately placed his lips on Shadows now erect member, moans escaping his throat as Sonics tongue ran the length of it, his hot breath making his black lover quiver beneath him.

After much teasing, Sonics hot lips closed around Shadows hard throbbing member, his tongue expertly running up and down the shaft, having had to let go of Shadows arms to support the weight of his body and the now free black hands ran through the blue quills, clutching them in pleasure as his azure lover brought him to orgasm.

He felt the sweet rush of release and Sonic knew it, and Shadow was coming and pulled away, knowing it would ignite Shadows curiosity enough for him not to get a beating.

Sonic crashed his wet lips into the black hedgehogs neck.

"Well you went to all that trouble getting the leaflets, shame to waste good information" growled the sapphire hedgehog sexily, biting his lip as he saw the penny drop in his lovers crimson eyes.

Shadow gasped suddenly in pain, that was quickly masked by the amazing pleasure he was feeling as Sonic pushed his own throbbing cock into his tight ass.

The sapphire being waited until he knew his love was comfortable before pushing hard and fast as he heard moans of lust escape the black lips, all the time getting louder and louder,as he increased in speed, until Shadow was screaming Sonics name with lust and desire having to grip onto the headboard of the bed for support.

They came together this time, and it took them right back to their time in the summer, finally admitting their strong feelings for each other, coming out to friends, their first time.

Panting heavily, both hedgehogs lay side by side (Sonic had fell next to Shadow) and smiled at each other.

"I love you Sonic"

"I love you Shadow"

and they shared a small but caring kiss,as the blue hedgehog looked down at Shadows swollen tummy and kissed that also

"And I love my babies too ^^ ^^"

Shadows heart suddenly melted into a puddle of just Mmph, and tears sprung in his ruby eyes and he went to wipe them away but was beaten too it by Sonic.

"Whats wrong Shadow?"

"Who sent you to me Sonic, huh?What did I do to deserve someone as wonderful as you."

Sonic knew it would be a long time before Shadow said anything as mushy as this again, so he took it in his stride and simply held the black and red hedgehog close to him,sending out silent signals of calm, which the other picked up on and nuzzled into the peach fur quietly, the music getting quieter, the room getting darker as everything faded to calm.

TBC.


	10. I Will Try To Fix You

"Ow, Shads!" whined Sonic as he felt bony elbows in hie side and dark paws shaking him awake.

Sonic mumbled as he got up and found the light switch

"I know that I said wake me up for anything but jeez".

When white light filled the room, the azure hedgehog turned to see what the fuss was about and saw his lover crying and clutching his stomach, and had evidently done all he could from having to wake Sonic up.

" I, I don't know what to do Sonic, it hurts so much!" he whimpered, his fur wet from tears, and the bed wet from what Sonic was pretty damn sure weren't tears, no-one cried that much.

"Oh shit Shads, I think you've gone into labour!!"

"Labour? But you said I had to rest, how can I labour?"

A sapphire blur whizzed around the room trying to sort his head out.

"Shadow, honey, how often do you get the tummy aches?"

Shadow's tears quietened for a moment.

"Erm I've had them about every half an hour for 10 minutes maybe?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!"

Sonic dashed to the phone and rung Tails, nervously waiting fro the dial, realizing he would have to wake him up as it was half 4 in the morning.

"Hello?" said a wide-awake voice from the end of the line.

"Tails, oh god I'm so sorry I woke you up."

"It's ok I was awake anyway, I was..."

"I really need your help, Shadow's gone into labour and we need to get him into hospital, We'd use chaos control but I don't know if it would harm the baby".

"I'll be there right away!" said an eager Tails and put the phone down.

Sonic rushed back to the bedroom to Shadows side and tried to help him off the bed.

"Tails is coming to get you in the X Tornado and we're going to go to the hospital, you'll be fine I promise".

The sapphire hedgehog smiled at Shadow and put his hands on his loved ones face.

"We're gonna be parents Shads!!, Your gonna be a mama!!"

"Look you, just coz I'm in pain I will beat yo arse"

Shadows eyes squeezed shut in pain and Sonic took the black paws into his own.

"We have to move you outside honey ok?"

The black and red hedgehog gulped and nodded, slowly edging off the bed and taking small steps with Sonic through the living room and out the front door, the early morning air refreshing and chilling at the same time, the distant sound of the X Tornado in the background.

Seconds later the magnificent machine landed in front of them, and Tails and Knuckles exited.

"I thought you might need some help getting Shads into the plane and you need someone to look after your house" said the red echidna approaching Sonic and Shadow tasking one of Shadows arms and not earning so much as a protest in return.

"Thank you Knux" smiled Sonic, grateful that he had such good friends, he wondered if he would have thought of it in a situation similar.

"Ah well, Shadow wont want to clean when he gets back and your no housewife Sonic"

A shared grin between the best friends and they helped the pregnant hedgehog into the seat of the plane, Sonic wriggling in behind him.

"See you soon then I guess!!" waved Knuckles as the X Tornado lifted off of the ground and sped off into the darkness.

In a matter of minutes they arrived at the nearest hospital with Tails and Sonic jogging along side a stretcher as Shads was wheeled into the nearest private room, his contraction times getting shorter in length.

The human nurses and doctor came into the room, gloves on tray ready.

Sonic however wasn't having any.

"Erm, Doctor?"

"Wilson son, call me Wilson"

"Wilson, isn't he supposed to be in an operating theater??"

A nurse mopped the sweat from Shadows brow while another stood by with gas and air.

"Usually yes, this is only the second genuine male pregnancy I've heard of and certainly the first in this country, unfortunately there are no operating theaters available so we are going to do this, well, erm, differently"

Now Sonic knew Shadows anatomy fairly well but could see know way that babies could come out of a dude with know baby outing facility, so that could only mean that they where going to perform an operation here.

"Nurse anesthetic please"

Wilson gave Shadow an apologetic smile "Only Local I'm afraid"

The blue hand found the black as Sonic stood next to his lover, tears now streaming down his face.

"Hey, faker, don't cry on me yeah?" muttered Shad's next to him as the local anesthetic was given and took effect.

The lights around Shadow went very bright, he could hear talking and see brilliant white light, he could smell disinfectant and Sonics just got out of bed scent, but could feel nothing.

:FLASHBACK:

Maria smiled at Shadow, her blonde curls dancing around her shoulders as she sat on the floor at their favorite spot next to the window.

"You'll find someone one day Shadow, you can't stay with me forever"

"But I don't wanna go"

"You'll want to see me, and I'd like to meet her but when you fall in love I'm sure they'll make you more happy then I ever could".

Shadow sat and thought.

"Maybe"...

:END OF FLASHBACK:

Shadow came back from his thoughts to the sound of Sonic quietly singing to himself, his second favorite way of dealing with anxiety next to running, and it was their song he sung.

"Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try, to fix you..."

"OKKKKKKK!!!!"

Shadow and Sonic both looked round to see what was causing doctor Wilson's exclamation.

"Congratulations you two you are parents to two beautiful baby hedgehogs!!"

And in his arms were two tiny squealing babies which he brought over as the nurse rapidly cleaned up (having had children herself she knew how much nicer it would be if everything was nice and clean, natural birth or not the job was messy and Shadow would have more to focus on than stitches and blood, though why have that distraction at all if it wasn't necessary??)

Shadow took into his arms, a small blue bundle in a fluffy white towel, with two spines that stuck sideways like his but the rest like sonics, and his crimson eyes as well as his leg and arm stripes, the black and blue making the fur a darker blue than Sonic, and this was his first...boy.

Sonic had a black girlie hedgehog who looked exactly like Shadow save for no arm or leg stripes and her patterns were blue not red.

The new parents exchanged a long and meaningful kiss and the four were united, a family.

TBC.


	11. Home At Last

Shadow was sent straight to bed when he got home, despite his best efforts to prove he was perfectly fine.

"How many guys do you know have had kids? No, get in there and sleep, I'll make you a drink in a minute!" said Sonic firmly, pointing in the direction of the bedroom door.

"...." Shadow was too sore to argue, and slouched into bed.

Sonic watched him go, and smiled. Knuckles was bringing the children here in Rouges car along with Tails.

They had got an ambulance home and it didn't exactly have the necessary equipment needed to transport to small hedgehog babies home.

He wandered into their new bedroom, the purple walls covered in shiny gold and silver stars, Shadow, being the artistic type, had painted the galaxy as he had seen it during his time on the ARK on the ceiling (which Sonic had had no idea of until it was completed, he would never have let him do it otherwise, God knows what would have happened if he had fallen off of the ladder).

One side of the room had Sonic's choice of furniture in it, A poster of his favorite rap star (because they are never too young to learn good music), blue linen, a mobile with all 'awesome' stuff on it like cars and planes. The other side, Shadow had given the cot red linen, A stereo (because they are never too young to realize that their other Dad's music is terrible) along with a pile of HIM and AFI CD's he planned to play to them on a regular basis and he had tacked shiny glass objects that turned into rainbow colours when the sun shone on them to the ceiling.

A knock on the door jerked him out of his daze, and he ran to answer it.

Tails stood on the doorstep (looking rather proud of himself) with the two babies in his arms, who were yawning slightly and clinging to his golden fur wrapped up in their blankets.

"Look Sonic, I carried them all the way from the car! And I think they like me they kept a hold of me while we were in the car too."

Sonic smiled "That's coz they know their Uncle when they see him Tails!"

Tails looked elated.

A beep sounded out as Rouge automatically locked her car and came towards them.

"Any chance of a drink Sapphire?" she smirked "Long journey when you're constantly worried about waking two babies up".

Sonic grinned,"Come in".

He had been so focused on the new visitors, he hadn't noticed Shadow had sneaked back in and was sitting with a coffee guiltily on the sofa.

"...., Oh alright then" resigned Sonic and he took the babies from Tails and handed the girl to Shads, who spilled his coffee a little in his eagerness to hold her.

Knuckles went ahead and poured out the coffee for everyone , whilst Tails and Rouge sat on the sofa opposite to the new parents.

"So, names?" said knuckles sitting down after handing the coffee out.

"Erm....what do you think Shads?"

"Shadow" said Rouge rather severely "Please don't call either of them Death Metal 3 or anything"

Sonic smirked slightly.

"Ooh I know, I know!!" said Tails raising his hand like they do in class.

"Yes Tails?" asked Shadow with a slight smile.

"Because you have such different tastes, how about you name one each and that way it's fair."

Sonic nodded, but then his ears pricked as suddenly cried "Bagsy the boy!"

"Sonic you can't bagsy a child!!" retorted Knuckles.

The look on Sonics face said that he could if he wanted to, which he did, so he was going to.

Shadow rolled hi eyes and sank deeper into the sofa, bring his legs up carefully and crossing them , placing the baby in the little gap between his legs.

She was awake now, and staring at him with a curious intensity, her eyes wide and a deep ocean blue, she giggled and pulled on his fur.

"Lilly" he said, putting his finger on her tummy and tickling her a little making her giggle more loudly.

He hadn't noticed the shock this had caused around the room (All had been expecting the worst, Morticia at the very least.)

"Lilly Maria" said Sonic.

Shadow looked at him, Maria had been his fist choice in his head of course, but, he wondered if it had been such a good idea, Lilly Maria, a beautiful name for his angel.

Shadow smiled, a small tear almost shining in his eye, and held the hand of his blue love.

Sonic returned the smile and looked down on his son, who was still sleeping peacefully.

"Storm would be nice"

"Yeah and appropriate to, should have heard him in the car" muttered Knuckles.

Tails walked over and sat beside Shadow.

"Will you let me look after her sometimes?"

"Of course Tails ^^".

"I'm gonna freshen up in the bathroom I think, all the sweetness in here is making my mascara run" smirked Rouge as she stalked off to wash up.

Shadow watched her go.

"Tails you wanna watch Lilly for a moment?"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah!!"

Tails eagerly held Lilly tight in his arms, who giggled and tried to catch one of his tails.

Shadow hurried over and waited outside the bathroom door for Rouge, who jumped when she saw him lurking outside.

"Shadow don't you have anything else to do but to stalk women near toilets".

"I wanna ask you something...."

"Well don't beat around it sunshine, let it out!"

"Will you be godmother?"

Whatever Rouge had been expecting, it wasn't that, her mouth fell open and she looked stunned.

"ME? But, no, I'm not exactly a shining example of anything really, no no, maybe, well not Amy certainly but I mean Shads you can't be serious".

"Listen, do you really want to see Lilly and Storm grow up in the mix matched fashions me and Sonic put him in?"

Rouge grinned.

"Well, for the sake of fashion."

Shadow smiled back, and Rouge patted his arm as she went past,and sort of leaned so it was a half hug affair.

They returned to the living room and sat down, Rouge still looking a bit shell shocked.

"Did you tell her?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah, she took it well as you can see" he replied laughing.

"What, what did I miss?" asked Knuckles , who had raided the kitchen and returned with half a bagel sticking out his mouth.

"Rouge is gonna be god mother" said Shadow, relaxing back into the plush sofa.

"Who's godfather?" asked Tails.

Sonic scratched his head in a thoughtful kinda way (dislodging Storm at the same time, and he made a face that threatened crying).

"Well we didn't know, I mean Tails is uncle anyway, and Knuckles you are like never here, you're always guarding that poxy emerald so we thought we'd just have to leave it at Godmother and Uncle."

Knuckles scratched the back of his head in a nervous kinda way and looked at the ground.

"Well I might be around more often now that I've got these little guys to look at. I'd like to be there for them, and you." he said finally looking into his best friends emerald eyes.

"I guess there's always some kind of happy ending" said Shadow holding Sonics hand tight.

He smiled.

"I guess there is,"

----THE END----.


End file.
